


Did it Hurt When You Fell Into My Universe?

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Cisco is sorta smooth, F/M, Fem! doppelgangers....sorta, Gen, Kinda Confusing, Other, Possibly Confusing, Vibe powers galore!, but hey it's a work in progress, like i said, request that I'm using to sample a fic I've been cooking up in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: So this is a request from @shanjedi for: “Cisco uses his smooth line from the trailer for Whisper to a Scream on a confused breacher with vibe powers who doesn’t know what’s happening and has attacked him, thinking he’s responsible.” I sort of commandeered it a little bit, because it feeds into an idea I’ve had for a while now for a longer fic, so I’m gonna give y’all this little taste while simultaneously filling a request, cuz I’m cool like that. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! (PS: her name is pronounced BREE-oh-NEE, just FYI)





	

The last thing Brionne remembered, before waking up in a dumpster in another universe with a killer headache, was falling. Why she had fallen was still a bit of a mystery to her, as the headache was accompanied by frustrating bout of amnesia, which had wiped her memory of a great deal of pertinent information, such as how the hell falling from a building had gotten her to a different universe, and why she had been doing on top of said building before falling. The only reason she knew the world she was in wasn’t her own, was because the information she did have came from a small wallet like pouch she’d found in her pocket when she awoke, it’s contents instantly bringing back the memory of her best friend Francesca, a picture of them together tucked inside the little pouch, along with her military ID which told her what her own name was, and most importantly reminded her that she had powers, with the small stamp on the lower right hand corner that said ‘enhanced’ just under the Star Labs insignia. Those snippets brought back most of the rest of her life up until the fall, accept why and how it came about, which only added to her mounting frustration after spending the past three days wandering around a foreign universe with no money, no place to stay, and no food to eat. 

 

She sat dejectedly on a bus stop bench, tapping her feet idly as she struggled to remember anything she could. Thinking about her blank spots only served to bring back her headache, and the rumbling of her stomach certainly wasn’t doing her any favors. She’d tried everything she could think of, digging through the dumpster she’d emerged from, grasping at straws trying to vibe what had happened to her, but when she finally found something that triggered her powers, it had somehow backfired on her, sending her into a seizure that resulted in her unintentionally sending out a full circle shock-wave vibration, the force of it warping the metal of the dumpster around her. When she’d woken up the second time, all she could remember from her vibe was the hazy image of a man with long hair, his eyes wide with concern as he stared back at her, angled above her slightly as if she were laying in his arms. That piece of information wasn’t so bad, she decided, the man was pretty cute after all so ending up in his arms might not be such a bad thing; but without a name for the face, or even a location to base her search from, she was stuck at a dead end. 

 

Brionne hated dead ends. She hated not knowing how to solve a problem, it just made her feel so helpless that her skin would crawl with the stress of it all. She pulled the wallet out again, looking down at the picture of her and Francesca, frowning as she tried to think of what her friend would do. Francesca was part of her team in her world, they called themselves the Central City Vixens, a team of two speedsters, Francesca Ramon and Wendy West, herself the vibe, and their bookish doctor slash ice powered male colleague Christopher Snow. Together, the four of them managed to solve any problem thrown their way, they were the go to team for any super powered threats to Central City, and occasionally the rest of the world, having been recruited by Lyle Michaels, the director of a government agency called ARGUS through a their mutual friends Olivia Queen and the director’s wife Jane Diggle. She wished they were with her, or at least that Francesca were with her, at least then she’d have someone who could help her think her way back home. 

 

Stuffing the wallet and picture away she looked up at the world around her, deciding that finding food and shelter might help her more than berating her tired and hungry brain for information it didn’t seem to have. The bench she was seated on was situated just across from a coffee shop that she recognized from her world, a place called Jitters that in her universe had a tendency to throw out mass quantities of its non-purchased baked goods at the end of the day. If she was lucky, their dumpster would be full of trash bags stuffed with bagels and muffins and scones, and while she wasn’t too terribly keen on the idea of eating out of the trash, she was beginning to have little choice in the matter. 

 

She stood from her seat, crossed when the traffic cleared, and snuck down the alley behind the shop, finding the dumpster easily a mere ten feet away from the alley mouth. Just as she suspected, she found a relatively fresh looking clear trash bag with a healthy supply of bagels inside. She ripped it open and snatched four out, stuffing three into her pockets and taking a large bite from the fourth, struggling to remember to chew as her stomach realized what was happening. Once her bagel was gone, she moved to the mouth of the alley once again, glancing around furtively in the hope that no one had seen her dumpster dive for food. If anyone had, she couldn’t spot them, so she stepped out onto the street and started walking, hoping she could stop and ask for directions to the nearest public library, at least from there she might be able to find a homeless shelter she could stay in for a while. She got maybe ten steps before she stopped dead, her eyes locked onto the only familiar face she’d seen in this universe since arriving; the long haired man. 

 

The long haired man was walking in her direction, holding a phone up to his ear as he walked, talking to someone named Caitlin about what sort of coffee she wanted. The dumpster bagel Brionne had eaten was already kick-starting her brain, she could feel her instincts clicking into gear as he drew closer, his focus completely devoted to his phone conversation which was going to make Brionne’s next move rather easy. She watched him pause, telling Caitlin he was outside Jitters now and had to get off the phone in order to go get their coffee. The moment he hung up, she struck, grabbing hold of the hood that stuck out the back of his jacket as she put a hand over his mouth and dragged him backwards into the alley she’d just left. Surprisingly the man didn’t struggle very much, probably because he was too stunned to understand what was happening. With her grip on his hood, she spun him around and shoved him back against the red brick wall of the building, a small yelp escaping him as her hand moved to grab his shirt collar.

 

“Who are you?!” she demanded, stepping well within the man’s personal space as he stared back at her with wide eyes.

 

“What the hell,” he whined nervously, “you snatch me into an alleyway to ask me my name? Who the hell are you?!”

 

Brionne scowled at him, trying her best to look intimidating despite how tried she was, “I asked you first Princess Hair,” she growled back at him, “now you have ten seconds to answer me before I break your nose!” she balled up her fist and raised it for emphasis.

 

He squealed again, raising his own hands in defense, “Alright, alright! My name is Cisco!” he hissed in a panicked voice, “I dunno why you need to know my name, but there it is, ok? Now can you let me go?”

 

Cisco wasn’t very much to go on, which only added to Brionne’s frustration because how the hell was she supposed to get back home if all she had to go on was ‘Cisco’? She decided to press him harder, “Do you know who I am Cisco?” she demanded, searching his eyes as they flitted across her face, his frightened brown orbs showing no recognition whatsoever.

 

“Um….no...I-I mean I don’t think so...” he floundered, “should I? I mean I wouldn’t mind getting to know you, maybe over coffee, or like, dinner or something a little less violent-” suddenly his raised hands grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled, yanking her grip from his collar as he tried to shove her away and make a run for it. But Brionne was faster than even she anticipated, grabbing hold of his hood again as he turned to run, this time shoving him face first against he wall, making him groan.

 

She grabbed one of his wrists next, using it to pull his arm up his back painfully as she leaned close to hiss in his ear, “Try something like that again and I’ll break more than just your nose!” she gave his trapped arm a tug to make sure he understood, earning another yelp from him.

 

“Shit! Ok, alright, ease up will ya!” he mumbled against the bricks, “I’m sorry, but I really don’t know who you are, maybe if you reminded me though, I could-”

 

“Shut up!” she snapped, deciding to try a different approach. With her free hand, she reached into her pocket, pulling out the wallet, forcing it open to reveal the picture inside, “do you recognize this woman?” she asked, pointing to Francesca as she shoved the picture in his face.

 

Cisco struggled to turn his head, his brow furrowing as he looked at the photo, “I don’t...I don’t think s- wait...she kinda looks like my mom….wait hang on, how do you have a picture of my mom-!”

 

“She’s not your mother idiot!” Brionne was really confused now, but she couldn’t show it, then she’d just lose track of her interrogation and then she definitely wouldn’t get any answers, “her name is Francesca Ramon, she’s my friend, and she doesn’t have any children, especially not ones who are the same age as her!” she stowed the photo away, her head beginning to hurt again as she struggled to decide what to ask Cisco next.

 

Cisco on the other hand had some questions of his own. “Francesca Ramon?” he repeated the name in confusion, “hang on, I don’t know anyone in my family named Francesca, at least not anyone living anyway…”

 

That got Brionne’s attention, “What do you mean, anyone in your family? I told you she’s not your mom!”

 

“Yeah no, I got that, but we have the same last name!” he huffed, “My name is Cisco Ramon, Francisco if you wanna get formal about it, I’m named after my grandmother Francesca, but like I said she’s not alive, so unless you’re from the past I don- oh holy shit, are you from the past?!”

 

“No!” Brionne barked, “this is 2017 right? Besides why would falling off a building make me time travel, that doesn’t make any sense-”

 

“Woah wait, what? You fell off a building?!”

 

“Yes now shut up and let me think!” Brionne twisted his arms again, making him yelp for a third time.

 

“Listen, I dunno how you survived falling off a building, but if you could maybe not break my arm, that would be awesome,” Cisco pleaded desperately, “I’m an engineer and I kinda need working arms and hands to do that so-”

 

“You’re an engineer?” Brionne cut him off, the job title giving her an idea, “where do you work?”

 

Cisco huffed out a sigh, “Forreal? You snatch me up to learn my name, now you wanna know where I work? What the hell do you want, seriousl-OWW OK! I work for Star Labs!” he cried as Brionne twisted his arm one last time. At that revelation, she let him go, much to Cisco’s surprise.

 

“If you work for Star Labs, then you can help me,” she told him as he slowly turned to face her, “I’m tying to get back home, I don’t know how I got here but this isn’t my world, I’m from a different universe….do you understand what I’m saying?”

 

Cisco’s eyes looked ready to pop out of his head, “Say what now?” he asked, his brain struggling to catch up with her words after being so suddenly assaulted.

 

Brionne let out a frustrated yell, stomping her foot as she explained, “I’m from a different world, ok? I don’t know how I got to this one, but there’s a Star Labs in both worlds apparently, and if your Star Labs is anything like my Star Labs, then someone there is bound to know how to send me home!” Cisco stared back at her silently, his face contorting as his brain tried to absorb what she was saying while simultaneously coming up with an intelligent response.

 

“So you’re from another Earth?” he asked finally, squinting at her curiously.

 

“Yes,” she confirmed swiftly, “and I want to go home, but I don’t know how, and for some reason whenever I try to figure out how I got here I get these headaches, and I saw your face in a vision and I just….” she trailed off, seeing the look on Cisco’s face as confusion instead of the thoughtful face it actually was. She grit her teeth then, taking a deep breath in through her nose as she braced herself for what she had to do next. Taking a step towards Cisco, she held out her hand, “Look, it’s easier to show you,” she explained as he took a half step back, “don’t worry though, this is liable to hurt me more than you,” she lunged towards him, grabbing his arm before he could retreat, and launching them both into a Vibe. 

 

The moment they entered the Vibe, Cisco was hit with another round of confusion, wondering how the heck this chick had triggered a vibe with them both in it. As he looked around for answers, he realized something was very very wrong. Their surroundings were shifting and fazing around them, the glimpses he did catch of solid images were of streaks of purple light, they almost looked like speedster trails. One of the light streaks passed close by and he could just make out the face of the woman in the picture she’d showed him, then suddenly the fuzzy images began moving away from them, almost as though they were moving backwards. Before he could figure out why that was, the weightless sensation of falling hit him, flipping his stomach as their surroundings grew even fuzzier, the only clear thing he could register now was the sound of a woman’s voice desperately calling out a name...it sounded like the name was “Bree”. He turned to look for the girl who’d brought him here, the falling feeling beginning to make him nauseous. To his increased dismay, he found her clinging to his hand as her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to fall herself, her body convulsing as she lost consciousness. He quickly wrenched his hand from hers, staggering backwards as the vibe broke, leaving him dizzy. When he regained his footing, he lunged forward just in time to catch the girl before she smacked her head on the pavement, his heart racing as she continued to convulse in his arms.

 

“Frack frack frack!” he hissed in panic, “hey, lady can you hear me?” he turned her on her side, remembering that piece of seizure first aid from some conversation or another with Caitlin after Barry snatched Thawne from his timeline. He wracked his brain for what to do, how to help her, how to bring her out of this. He had an epiphany and pulled out his phone, speed dialing Barry’s number and praying that he picked up. “Barry!” he cried as his friend answered, “no time to explain, I need you to meet me in the alley way by Jitters, its a meta emergency!”, on the other end Barry quickly said he’d be there and hung up. In the short time Cisco had to wait, he tried to think of something else that might help this woman in the meantime, his brain going a mile a minute before an idea struck him, “Hey, Bree...is that your name, Bree?” he asked her, running his hand over her forehead, finding it slick with sweat. Somehow that seemed to help her, the convulsions of her body growing slightly weaker as her eyes slowly returned to normal. He wiped her forehead again, hefting her further into his arms, “I’m right here Bree, you’re ok, I’ve got you,” again she seemed to respond to the name, her convulsions stilling further as her eyes focused on him.

 

“Di-did y-y-you s-see?” Brionne asked in a hoarse whisper, her eyes welling with tears as her head began to pound horribly.

Cisco nodded, “Yeah...well kinda, but yeah,” he answered, managing a small smile, “but shh, don’t talk right now, my friend is on the way to help ok, he’s gonna take you back to Star Labs so we can really help you alright?” Brionne nodded, or at least she seemed to nod though her convulsions made it hard to tell.

 

“Cisco!” Barry called as he skid to a stop at his friend’s side, “what happened, who is she?” he asked, taking a step backwards, hoping she hadn’t seen his maskless face.

 

“It’s complicated,” Cisco replied as Brionne’s eyes drifted closed, “just take her back to Caitlin, tell her she’s a breacher, possibly a meta, I’ll be right behind you,” he handed her over to Barry, who zipped away in a yellow flash. Cisco took a moment to breathe deeply, his mind reeling from what all had happened. He’d just been on his way to get some coffee for pity’s sake, and suddenly he’s being kidnapped by a lost meta from another universe? Was it because it was a Monday? He never liked Mondays. After a quick mental regroup, he jogged further into the alley, slipping behind a dumpster so he could open a portal without anyone seeing him. He jumped through to the lobby of Star Labs, cursing quietly about his lack of proper aim before sprinting towards the elevators. By the time he made it upstairs, Caitlin had already gotten everything under control, both her and Barry standing over the gurney where Brionne lay sleeping.

 

“Cisco!” Caitlin called when she spotted him, “what happened? Barry said you told him this girl is a breacher, and that she might be a meta?” She glanced from Brionne to Cisco nervously as he trudged into the med bay, panting slightly from having run most of the way there.

 

“She...well she kidnapped me….sort of…right after I got off the phone with you,” Cisco explained, leaning heavily against the glass partition between the med lab and the cortex, “she wanted to know my name, and if I knew her...nearly broke my fracking arm too,” that statement earned him raised eyebrows from both Barry and Caitlin, but he waved it off, “anyway, she uh...she showed me this picture...actually, hang on,” he approached the bed, rummaging in her pockets to find a bagel which he frowned at but set aside, then he found the wallet, opening it to reveal the picture to his friends. “She started asking me if I knew the girl with her in the photo, and I was really confused cuz I thought it was my mom, but she’s like ‘nah, thats my friend Francesca Ramon’, and I was just like-”

 

“Ramon?!” Caitlin asked incredulously, holding the picture up so she could compare it to Cisco.

 

“Yeah, I know right?” Cisco agreed with her surprised tone, “but when I told her I work for Star Labs, she starts explaining that she’s from another earth, and she doesn’t remember how she got here, and then, oh ho, and then,” he latched his hand around his wrist in demonstration, “she grabs my arm, and vibes me to when she fell off a building and came through to this earth-”

 

“Fell off a building?!” It was Bary’s turn to squawk in surprise, but Cisco waved his hand to shush him.

 

“Yeah, like I said it’s complicated,” he replied, “the point here though, is that she triggered the vibe, not me,” he glanced back at Brionne’s sleeping form, shaking his head as he added, “I think she had Vibe powers guys….”

 

Barry and Caitlin stood staring at Brionne in stunned silence, Caitlin setting the photo down on a nearby supply tray as she moved to Cisco’s side, “So you think she...fell into our universe?” she asked hesitantly, a slight crinkle forming between her brows as she frowned in thought.

 

Cisco shrugged, “I dunno...I mean...I guess?” He raked a hand through his hair before shaking his head, “I mean the vibe she showed me was kinda fuzzy, and I’m pretty sure thats what caused her seizure, so maybe she did fall into our universe, and then maybe she hit her head or something and that’s why she can’t remember?” 

 

Caitlin’s thoughtful frown deepened as her eyes narrowed, “That actually sounds plausible,” she commented, “I’d have to do a CAT scan to be sure, but if she fell off a building like you said, then there’s no way she didn’t get hurt, and if she has a concussion or something, then that would understandably interfere with any vibe powers she may or may not have.”

 

Cisco nodded, “Yeah...ok, you uh...you go do that medical stuff, I’ll just...I dunno, should I try getting our coffee again or-?”

 

“I’ll get the coffee,” Barry offered decisively, “you stay here in case she wakes up,”

 

Cisco scoffed, “What, why? She tried to kidnap me remember-”

 

“She tried to kidnap you so she could get answers,” Barry cut him off assuredly, “if she’s really lost in our universe, then she’s probably scared and wanted to get whatever information she thought you had quickly,” he sighed, scratching the back of his neck thoughtfully, “in any case, she sought you out, which means you’re the only one of us she at least sort of knows, so you’re gonna stay here so that she has a familiar face to wake up to, and I’m gonna go get the coffee.”

 

Cisco shrugged, nodding reluctantly, “Ok that is, admittedly, a pretty good idea, thanks man.” Barry nodded and zipped off again, leaving Cisco to gaze curiously as Brionne as Caitlin made the necessary preparations to scan her. He crossed his arms over his chest after a moment, quietly muttering to himself, “who are you Bree...” catching Caitlin’s attention.

 

“Hmmn?” Caitlin asked, thinking he’d spoken to her.

 

“Wha- oh nothing I’m just...thinking out loud,” he sighed, shaking his head again, “also I think her name is Bree...I heard someone calling that in the vibe she tried to show me, and she seemed to respond to it when I addressed her with that name while she was...seizing.”

 

Caitlin nodded, “Ok, Bree...that’s a nice name,” she gave him a reassuring smile, seeing the concern in his eyes as he turned them back to Brionne, “she’s gonna be alright Cisco,” she assured him, “we’re gonna do whatever we can to help her.”

 

Cisco nodded again, “Yeah no, I know I just...” he reached forward, brushing a lock of hair from Brionne’s face as he finished, “I dunno I feel responsible for her...as another vibe I mean.”

 

Caitlin nodded her understanding, “I’m sure she’ll appreciate hearing that when she wakes up,” she said with a smile.

 

Cisco managed a smile himself, running his thumb over Brionne’s cheek, “Yeah...I think she will.”


End file.
